


Wolkenlos

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Male Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 22:19:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8818342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Thiel läuft nach Hause.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Die Geschichte ist recht düster von der Stimmung her. Neulich ist sie in meinen Kopf gehüpft, vor einigen Tagen ist wieder einmal der Tod in mein Leben getreten und da war mir danach, sie zu schreiben.
> 
> Wolken werden nicht erwähnt, aber ich fand genau diesen Titel passend.

Thiel läuft nach Hause. Nadeshda hat ihm angeboten, ihn zu fahren, aber er wollte lieber zu Fuß gehen und ein bisschen nachdenken.

Die Lieder auf der Trauerfeier, die hätten Boerne gefallen, die wären genau nach seinem Geschmack gewesen. Nach seinem Geschmack waren sie eher weniger, und das hätte er Boerne vielleicht kurz zugeflüstert, und der hätte gelächelt und vermutlich zurück geflüstert, dass er eben keine Ahnung von guter Musik hat. 

Thiel läuft an einem Pärchen vorbei, sie halten Händchen, und der Mann flüstert der Frau irgendwas ins Ohr, worüber sie lachen muss, dann küssen sie sich.  
Die beiden wirken glücklich. Glücklich. Ob sie auch morgen noch glücklich sein werden, zusammen aufwachen werden, Zeit miteinander verbringen werden? Vielleicht ist morgen schon alles anders.

Manchmal passieren Dinge unerwartet.

Ein Unfall, eine Diagnose. Eine einzige Sekunde kann manchmal alles ändern.

Manchmal sagt man was doofes zu jemandem, etwas unüberlegtes, etwas, das man im Nachhinein bereut, etwas, das einem später leid tut. Und manchmal kann man sich für die Worte nicht mehr entschuldigen, weil derjenige, zu dem man sie gesagt hat, plötzlich tot ist.

Manchmal meldet man sich länger nicht bei jemandem, obwohl man es sich immer wieder vornimmt. Und manchmal ist es irgendwann dann zu spät, um sich zu melden, weil derjenige nicht mehr da ist.

Manchmal will man jemandem so vieles sagen, aber verschiebt das immer wieder, bis es keine Gelegenheit mehr dazu gibt.

Manchmal verabschiedet man sich von jemandem, ohne zu ahnen, dass man denjenigen nie mehr sehen wird, dass man nie mehr die vertraute Stimme hören wird.

Manchmal ist man in einem Moment noch glücklich und kurz darauf bricht alles zusammen.

So ist eben das Leben. Nicht immer fair. Manche Dinge passieren und man kann nichts dagegen tun.

 

Thiel schließt die Tür auf, hängt seinen Mantel an den Haken, zieht seine Schuhe aus. Nachdem er sich die Hände gewaschen hat, betritt er das Wohnzimmer.  
Boerne liegt auf der Couch und schläft, die Decke ist inzwischen auf den Boden gefallen.  
Vorhin habe sie wieder einmal wegen einer Belanglosigkeit gestritten, und er ist wieder einmal laut geworden. Dann ist er ins Bad gegangen, um sich umzuziehen, und als er damit fertig gewesen ist, war Boerne eingeschlafen. Und so ist er gegangen, ohne dass sie sich voneinander verabschiedet haben. Boerne hat Fieber und ist erkältet, deswegen ist er nicht zu der Beerdigung ihres Kollegen mitgekommen.  
Er hebt die Decke auf und deckt Boerne vorsichtig wieder zu.  
„Frank ...“ Boerne bewegt sich leicht, schlägt die Augen auf. Mist, er wollte ihn nicht wecken.  
„Da bist du ja wieder. War es sehr schlimm?“  
„Ja.“  
Boerne setzt sich auf, er setzt sich zu ihm, und sie reden, er erzählt von der Trauerfeier und der Beerdigung, von den weinenden Leuten und dass er selbst geweint hat, erzählt von den Liedern, die Boerne gefallen hätten.  
Boerne greift zwischendurch nach seiner Hand und hält sie.  
Nachdem er zu Ende erzählt hat, sitzen sie eine Weile schweigend nebeneinander, und irgendwann streckt er dann seine Hand aus, streichelt ein wenig Boernes Schulter.  
„Du, Boerne?“  
„Ja?“  
„Es tut mir leid, dass ich vorhin so motzig zu dir gewesen bin.“  
„Ist schon in Ordnung, Frank, ich ...“  
„Es tut mir leid.“ Er küsst Boernes Stirn und seine Wange, dann zieht er ihn in seine Arme und hält ihn fest.


End file.
